codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
A Simple Mission Gone Awry
Overview The story follows the events of Marine Aviator Major Jonathan "Rambo" Roberts his Blackhawk's Crew on a misson in modern day Afghanistan. The mission was supposed to be a simple insertion and close air support one, until they are hit by a Stinger missle and go down. Story Chapter 1: Take off "Stand by for take off," said the pilot, "Major, you awake over there?" he continued. "Yes, I'm fine, Lieutenant," Major Roerts said to Lieutenant Ericson, "Prepare for dust off on my mark. One. Two. Three. Mark." He continued. The UH-60 Blackhawk jerked up off the ground and hovered in the air for a few moments before jerking foward. Colonel Stevens briefing the night before buzzed around his head like an angry bee, "Pilots, your mission is to carry troops into this small town. Once at your designated drop zone, the soldiers will repel to the ground. If possible, provide close air support to the units on the ground. Survailence has confirmed that there are no SAM sites in the town. I expect to see you back here in a few days time. Good luck and get a good night's rest." Chapter 2: The Town "Outskirts of the town are in sight," Said a voice over the radio. "Copy. I've got a visual of the convoy inbound from the north," said another, female sounding voice, "Major Roberts, this is Gunslinger 1-1 requesting premission to break off and cut a path for the convoy, over." "Granted, Alpha 5-9, break off with Gunslinger 1-1 and cut a path into the town square," replied Roberts. "Roger that, out," said Alpha 5-9. The two Viper helicopters broke off and followed the convoy into the town. "Attention all pilots prepare to disembark troops at your assigned drop zones, over," Roberts said over the radio, "Ericson, take us in over there." "Roger, advancing," Ericson replied. The troops in the back threw the ropes off of the chopper and slid down them to the ground. Once the last Marine dropped to the ground, the rope detached and fell to the ground. "Alright, Colonel Stevens, this is Bravo 2-4. We have successfully disembarked troops, over," Roberts said over the radio to command. "Copy 2-4. Are you equiped for close air support? Alpha 5-9 and Gunslinger 1-1 are having some trouble with the convoy, over," Stevens replied. Roberts glanced back at Captain Jones and the minigun. "Captain, is the minigun good to go?" He called out to the gunner. "Yes sir. She's preped and ready," Jones replied back. "Colonel Stevens, we are equiped for close air support, over," Roberts replied to the Colonel. "Copy. We need you to walk first platoon through the town and link up with the convoy, over," Stevens replied. "Roger that sir, out," Roberts said, "First platoon, this is Bravo 2-4 standing by for close air support, over." "Roger that 2-4, we need you to take care of that fortified building before we can move up," said a voice over the radio. "Copy that, moving into position," Roberts replied, "Jones, spin it up." Jones spun the minigun's rotating barrels and started firing in under five seconds. He fired all over the building until there was nothing left on it. "Thanks 2-4, moving up. First Platoon out," said the voice on the radio. The chopper hovered over the street as first platoon moved up the street. They kept moving up the street untilthey got to a road block. "2-4 stand by, I have a feeling this is a trap," said the voice from First Platoon. "Roger, standing by," Roberts replied, "Jones stand by on that minigun!" "Roger that, sir. I have a feeling that building to the left is-," Jones replied as he was shot by an unseen sniper. "Jones! Jones, can you here me?" Roberts shouted at Jones' lifeless corpse. "2-4, this is First Platoon. We are taking heavy fire from the large building to the left, over!" shouted the voice from First Platoon. "Roger that, engaging," Roberts replied, "Ericson, shift left!" he ordered as he got up to operate the minigun. Roberts pulled Jones body out of the chair and rested it next to the cockpit and sat down. The chopper moved so the gunner's seat was facing the large building. Roberts supn the minigun and started firing. "Take this you Bastards!" he shouted while firing. He kept firing until the minigun overheated and couldn't fire. "2-4 we're still taking fire down here. What gives?" First Platoon asked. "First Platoon, the minigun's overheated," Roberts replied, "The best I can give you is small arms cover fire, over." While saying this, he walked back to the cockpit and grabbed his M4 Carbine from next to his seat. Roberts walked to the door and began firing down on the enemies in the building. An insurgent with an RPG-7 fired at the chopper but missed. "Holy shit, someone just fired an RPG," Roberts said. He continued to fire down on the building. "Ericson, we need to withdraw down the street and call for back up," Roberts said to the his pilot. "Attention all units, this is Gunslinger 1-1. The convoy has successfuly made it to the town square, over," the pilot of Gunslinger 1-1 said. "Good to hear, 1-1. We could use some help over here," Roberts said. "Copy, displacing to assist Bravo 2-4, over," replied 1-1. In a few short minutes the building exploded into flames as Gunslinger 1-1 and Alpha 5-9 flew in. They hammered the building with explosives and maching gun fire for a full two minutes. The Marines on the ground were cheering and shouting at the sight of the building. "Damn, did you see that shit blow?" said one Marine to another. "Uh, 1-1? Do you see anything left of that?" asked Alpha 5-9. "Negative, 5-9. Returning to base to refit and refuel," Gunslinger 1-1 replied. "Roger that, 1-1," Roberts replied, "Is there any space to land in the town square? My gunner's down." "Negative, 2-4. Return to base with Gunslinger 1-1 and Alpha 5-9. Stevens out," Colonel Stevens replied. "Roger. Returning to base, out," Roberts said. the chopper flew over the town with the two Vipers. They flew over the market, taking fire from the Insurgent forces holding it. "Damn, they're having a fucking party down there," said Alpha 5-9. "Just ignore them, 5-9. Unless they start firing RPGs at us, we should be-," Roberts was saying when a Stinger missle hit the tail. "Fuck! We've been hit!" Shouted Roberts, "Mayday, Mayday this is Bravo 2-4 going down over the market!" "Brace for crash landing!" Ericson shouted to Roberts. As the chopper hit the ground, Roberts blacked out. Chapter 3: Downed "2-4 are you there!? 2-4 can you hear me!?" Gunslinger 1-1 shouted through the radio. Roberts woke up to see a large mob of Insurgents headed for the downed chopper. "Fuck, Ericson! Wake up!" Roberts said to Ericson. He tapped Ericson on the shoulder. Ericson woke up, quickly produced a handgun and pointed it at Roberts head. "Oh, Major, sorry," Ericson said while holstering his handgun. "1-1, we're here. There's a mob headed our way," Roberts said to the chopper pilot. "Roger that, engaging the mob," 1-1 replied. The chopper fired on the mob. The chopper ran out of ammo before the mob was fully wiped out. "Sorry, Major, I'm at bingo fuel and out of ammo," The pilot said. "Roger that, 1-1. Return to base," Roberts replied. The mob regrouped and started firing on the chopper. "Shit. Ericson get down!" Roberts said just before the bullets impacted where the two were sitting. Roberts pulled up his M4 and fired a grenade from the launcher attached to the gun. The grenade impacted and exploded, killing the rest of the mob. "Major Roberts, This is Colonel Stevens. we have sent out an rescue team from the rally point at the town square. You are to link up with them and they will escort you to the rally point to be evac'd," said Colonel Stevens over the radio. "Roger that, Roberts out," Roberts replied. Ericson grabbed his MP5 out from next to his seat. The two crawled out of the helicopter wreckage, but not before grabbing Jones' dog tags. They started running down the street, but ducked into an alcove when they saw another mob headed they're way. "Shit, I don't have enough ammo to handle them. What are we going to do?" Roberts said. At that moment, Ericson broke open a box, revealing an M60 machine gun. "Well would you look at this," Roberts said in pleasure, "Find some ammo." "Here, I found a 200 round box of it," Ericson said, handing the box to Roberts. 'Excellent. Now to take care of our friends over there," Roberts said while loading the box onto the gun. Roberts loaded the chain into the reciever and cocked the gun. "Have you ever seen those old Rambo movies?" Roberts asked Ericson, "Cuz I'm gonna do an abridged version of it." Chapter 4: A Hike to Salvation Roberts stepped out into the street and confronted the mob. The mob started laughing at how Roberts thought he had a chance against the mob. Roberts opened fire on the mob and stopped they're laughing. He burned through the entire box of ammo. When it was empty, he threw it off to the side. "Holy shit! I thought that only happens in war movies and shit like that," Ericson said in astonishment. "Yeah my old man said the same thing, too. I sure proved him wrong didn't I?" Roberts replied. "Yeah you did, I gotta start calling you Rambo or something," Ericson said. "No c'mon be original," Roberts replied to him. "I think I should just call you Rambo," said Ericson. "Whatever. Lets just get back to the town square alive," Roberts said. The two men continued to walk down the empty street. They kept walking until they got to an intersection. "Colonel, what direction is the rescue team coming from?" Roberts asked the Colonel. "Major, The Town Square s north ot the crash site,over," The Colonel replied. "Which way are we going?" Ericson asked. "West, Lieutenant," Roberts replied to Ericson, " Roger that, Colonel. Bravo 2-4 out." "So which way is north?" Ericson asked. Roberts looked at his compass and said, "That way," while pointing to the right side of the intersection. They walked toward the north. While they were walking they saw all sorts of damage done to the structures. "Damn, we really did a number on the buildings," Ericson said to Roberts. "The horrors of war," Roberts replied. "This looks a lot less from above," Ericson said. "Shhh. Do you here that?" Roberts asked Ericson. "No wha-," Ericson said. A technical came roaring down the street. "Oh shit, Get down!" Roberts said. The two ducked into an alleyway as the technical roared past them and skidded to a stop. Two men emerged from the Technical while one man stayed on the machine gun. Roberts gestured to a door in the alley. They moved to the door and opened it up. Inside, there was two insurgents in a room. They had not noticed Roberts and Ericson come in. Roberts pulled out his knife and motioned that Ericson do the same. Ericson pulled out his knife and crept up behind one of the guards. Roberts gestured the number three and both men stabbed their targets. "Almost doesn't seem fair," said Roberts, "Its like sniping, the target doesn't see it coming. "That technical is still outside. Lets get to the roof and get the drop on them," Ericson said as he moved towards the stairs. Roberts followed him. They looked around for a window and found none that were open. Roberts found a ladder and climbed up it. Ericson followed. Roberts opened the hatch an climbed out. He looked over the edge and saw the two men walking towards the technical. Roberts, thinking quickly, pulled up his M4's grenade launcher and fired a round at the technical. The technical bursted into flames, oblitherating all three men. "Damn Major, you're really destructuve today," Ericson said, seeing the burning wreckage, "first the mob of enemies and now this?" "Survival of the most destructive, I would have to say," replied Roberts. Chapter 5: A Night in the Desert "Oh shit, its starting to get dark," Ericson said. "We need to take shelter and hold tight until morning. Wierd shit happens in this area at night," Roberts replied. "Like what," Ericson said curiously. "Remember Hunter 4-7?" Robert said, "They were flying back to base on a night mission and the crew captian looked out of the bay door and saw some kind of ghostly apparation leading ghost cattle to the west." "That's pretty fucked up," said Ericson. "Yeah and that other time when the base went on high alert because an aircraft came into our airspace and didn't identify itself," Roberts said. "Oh yeah, I remember that. They scrambled the jets and didn't find anything, despite the radar constantly showing something," Ericson replied. "Well, we might as well settle in and barricade the place," Roberts said. "Agreed. Help me move this in front of the window there," Ericson said while starting towards a cabinet. "Alright," Roberts said. The two men grabbed each side of the cabinet and attemped to pick it up. The struggled to pick it up. "Dammit, this is too heavy," Roberts said while kicking the cabinet. Just then, the cabinet door opened up and out fell some sort of knife. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Roberts said while reaching for the knife, "It seems to be some sort of knife." Roberts examined the Knife and found a red star and a button. He clicked the buttton and the blade shot out the front of the knife. "Holy shit!" Ericson exclaimed as he watched the blade embed itself in the corner. "Damn this is cool!" Roberts said. "What the fuck!?" Ericson exclaimed. "I don't know but this is cool. You want to try?" Roberts asked. "Um, sure," Ericson replied. Roberts handed him the handle and walked to the the blade-impaled corner of the room. He grabbed the blade and forcefully pulled. "Damn this thing hits hard. Hate to be on the wrong side of that," Roberts said. "Alright so how do I use this thing?" Ericson asked. "I would assume you fit the blade into here and the red button on top fires," Roberts replied. He handed Ericson the blade. Ericson loaded the blade into the end ot the handle until it clicked, aimed it at the wall, and clicked the trigger button. "Woah that's cooler than that time I watched snipers shooting unopened cans of soda back in basic," Ericson said in astonishment. At that moment, they heard a radio. "You hear that?" Roberts asked. "Yeah. Shhhhh," Ericson replied. "Slater 2 this is Slater 3, do you copy, over?" the radio said. "Roger Slater 3. No sign of the M.I.A. Flyboys, over," a man replied. "They're looking for us," Ericson said. "Lets go to them," Roberts said. The two men opened the door and walked out onto the street. "Hey!" Roberts shouted. The soldiesr immediately turned around and aimed his M16 at Roberts. "Drop your weapons! Identify yourselves!" One soldier, presumably the squad leader, shouted in reply. Obeying the command, Roberts and Ericson immediately dropped their weapons and gave their names. Category:FanFiction